Theres Only One
by GrimmKittyxIchiBerry
Summary: Ichigo has a dangerous job, one that Grimmjow thinks is too dangerous what will Grimmjow do when he is proven right? OOC and swearing, my first one-shot.


**Hi, I wrote a bit of this when I was at school and just had to finish it. The characters are a bit out of character and I'm sorry if there are any errors. Thank you for reading it and hope you enjoy it. **

**There's Only One**

"Grimmjow?" a tuft of orange hair poked out from beneath the white sheets that covered the two males who were wrapped up in each other, snuggling closer to the larger male Ichigo tried once again to wake the other "Grimmjow, wake up I've got to go,"

"Just a bit longer Ichigo I like it like this I don't want you to go back, I never know if you're going to come back," Grimmjow turned his head wrapping his muscular arms around Ichigo before the smaller male pressed his lips to his mouth in a light playful kiss. Grimmjow reacted immediately, biting at his bottom lip to gain access to his mouth as Ichigo gasped at the sudden action.

"Nnn, G-g-grimm, No, stop it I have to go!" Ichigo bit lightly at the invading tongue in warning to Grimmjow, he really needed to get ready he was on duty in an hour and he wanted a shower after last night. "I'll be home tonight don't worry when have I ever been weaker than the enemy? There's only one person that can defeat me"

"Oh? And who is that, I thought you were pretty invincible within your group of peace keepers." Grimmjow sat up as Ichigo slipped from their bed grabbing their discarded clothes from the floor and throwing them in the basket as he entered the bathroom.

"If you don't know who I'm talking about then I won't tell you until you find out by yourself," and with that Ichigo sent a mischievous smirk to male that sat on the edge of the bed running a hand through his untamed hair and shut the bathroom door.

"Dammit Ichi you don't know what ya do ta me," Grimmjow sighed as he stood up and made his way towards the bedroom door after throwing on his pants. He started to prepare some coffee for both him and Ichigo as the orange head finished up in the shower.

"Ne, Ichigo can't you just get a normal job like a doctor or something like ya dad wanted?" Grimmjow regretted what he said as soon as he saw ichigos face turn back into his venomous scowl. Why had he said something that stupid? He knew exactly why Ichigo did the job yet, as selfish as it sounded even to himself Grimmjow couldn't say that he was happy with Ichigo putting himself in danger to protect others.

"Grimmjow we've been through this before, I do this because I want to. Yes I could be a doctor like my dad, I could protect people that way but I love what I do and I want nothing more than to prevent what happened to my mother happening to any other person. I don't plan on changing anytime soon so just drop it Grimm." Ichigo slammed the cup of coffee he had received from Grimmjow when he had first entered the living room down onto the table before standing up and hastily walked out the room followed quickly by a guilt stricken Grimmjow.

_Fuck sake, well done Grimmjow! Make him remember all those painful memories! Why don't you just think for once before you fucking speak!_ Grimmjow mentally screamed at himself as he knocked quietly on their bedroom door, wincing slightly at the redness around ichigos eyes when he opened the door. 'I'm so sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to make you remember it I'm just worried is all, I don't want you to come home injured or worse not come home at all,"

Ichigo shook his head as if he was trying to shake a memory that hung around him like a darkening storm cloud "Let's just forget it Grimmjow, I know your worried and I didn't mean to snap at you, It's just that this is what I want to do and not just for mother but also for me I need to know I can protect the people I love," Grimmjow cursed himself mentally as he pulled Ichigo closer to him and buried his face in his orange hair, calming the orange headed male.

"Shit! Look at the time I need to go like now!" Ichigo backed out of Grimmjows arms as he grabbed his phone from the table and rushed towards the door "I'll be home at six Grimmjow then you can treat me to a take-out and a movie because we have to go see my dad tomorrow remember, ok well see you later" Ichigo waved as he darted out of the door his previous lost look replaced by a scowl as he looked at his watch before closing the door.

Grimmjows face turned grim at the thought of ichigos over-energetic father, Isshin or Goat face as his children call him. The last time they had visited his father had described, in detail, his sex life with his partner Kisuke the owner of the local sweet shop, the images the old man had painted in Grimmjows head had been burnt into his mind like a cattle brand and the mental scars weren't going to heal anytime soon.

Ichigos father hadn't always been with Kisuke though, he was previously happily married to a beautiful woman called Masaki who was ichigos and his younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin's mother before the incident when Ichigo was eight.

Ichigo was determined to get a baby kitten for his Christmas present and his mother had promised to take him to get it that Saturday, they had gone to the best pet shop there was, Zabimaru, which was in the Las Noches indoor shopping centre. Ichigo had been in the middle of playing with a pure white kitten he had already picked and named Shiro when an explosion had gone off in the middle of the centre. Masaki had pulled Ichigo out of the shop and had fled the collapsing shopping centre when Ichigo had spotted the white kitten trapped just inside the entrance of the shopping centre and had rushed to get it. Ichigo had been too young to realise his mistake as when he finally got to cat ,not listening to his mother who raced after him, the entrance gave way and collapsed on top of the three of them, Ichigo covering the cat and masaki protecting her son.

Ichigo had woken six weeks later in hospital where his father told him that his mother had passed away due to the extent of her injuries, the boy had never forgiven himself always blaming himself, he lost his smile around anyone other than his younger sisters and the white kitten, that had miraculously survived the incident until he began high school.

While Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to return the blue haired male had gone and bought Insidious, Ichigo had a thing for horrors and although Grimm wasn't that big a fan of the genre he was a fan of how the films always ended up with Ichigo curled up in his lap, and some blueberry ice-cream as Ichigo was addicted to the stuff something Grimmjow just couldn't understand, the stuff was offensive to the taste buds… seriously.

Grimmjow rushed home as he noticed that it was nearly six, Ichigo was due home soon and he would probably be stressed from his work. Grimmjow walked up to front door of their house and dread shot through him as he saw a red head male with tribal tattoos running down his face and a regal looking man with long black flowing hair stood outside his door.

"Renji? Byakuya? What the hell are you doing here? Where the fuck is ichi? In fact come inside I don't want to have a conversation out in the cold," Grimmjow growls as the two of them look at each other before looking back at Grimmjow with sorrowful eyes and follow him inside the house.

"Ichigo has been taken by the group we have been investigating, he lost communication with us at two pm today and we received this at four pm, we are trying to get him back but haven't been able to pin point the group's base yet." Byakuya broke eye contact with the blue haired man as he handed him a small piece of paper which Grimmjow slowly opened his hands slightly shaking.

Should you want the orange haired kid back, we warn you to back off. We cannot guarantee his safety should you continue with this futile investigating. Yours sincerely, a concerned acquaintance 

Rage burned through Grimmjows eyes as he read through the threatening letter, growling at the audacity of Ichigos captures, how dare they take Ichigo! They only person that could prey on the orange haired kid was Grimmjow and he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone else take him! "NO-ONE TOUCHES ICHIGO! Byakuya, Renji thank you for bringing this to me would you both just wait here a minute I've just got to call someone." Byakuya and Renji sat down on the sofa as Grimmjow ripped his phone out of his pocket and placed the ice-cream in the freezer as he punched numbers into the small phone.

"Shinji? Put that fucker on the phone we have a problem in fact just get round to my house now, if you, Gin and the spoon don't get your arses round to my house now ill fucking drag you here… I DON'T FUCKING CARE, SOMEONE HAS TOOK ICHIGO AND IF I DON'T GET HIM BACK BEFORE MIDNIGHT I WILL FUCKING KILL SOMEONE UNDERSTAND? Yeah I thought you would now get round here pronto," Grimmjow slammed the phone shut as he ran a hand through his wild hair before glancing back to his two guests.

Byakuya and Renjis head snapped up at the mention of Gin and Shinji the two were well known within seireitei where they and Ichigo worked. There were many branches within seireitei but none were as active and hands on as the Zanpakutō department, they handled the big investigations and made the main moves, every member was referred to as a Taichou or fuku Taichou depending on whether they were higher or lower rank. Byakuya was a Taichou and Renji was his fuku taichou but Ichigo was neither a Taichou nor Fuku Taichou, he was placed under a title, which was rarely given, thanks to his unbelievable abilities on both the field and away from the main action, he held the title of Visored. As the title was rare Ichigo was currently was the only Visored within the seireitei but before Ichigo there were two exceptional visoreds that were, although not as powerful as Ichigo is, known throughout the criminal underground thanks to the amount of criminals they had brought to justice before they had quit and disappeared off the face of the planet.

"They'll be here soon just wait until then, you need to tell us everything you know about this group and I mean everything! Fucking hell I'm gunna bloody kill him when I get my hands on him, what does the fucker think he's doing making me worry like this!" Grimmjow paced up and down the room while his guests gave him suspicious glances, how did ichigos partner know Gin and Shinjis location when one of the biggest anti-terrorist companies couldn't pick up even their scents? Both of them refrained from questioning the anxious male though, Byakuya and Renji had been through many troublesome and dangerous situations however neither had felt fear like the feeling the blue haired mans crazed eyes was sending through their entire being.

Three heads spun around to the door as a ridiculously tall man barged in followed by a blonde hair man with a dangerous glint in his eyes and a fox like man whose eyes you couldn't even see thanks to the huge grin that ate his face, neither of these facts helped Byakuya or Renji relax nor did the fact that both men were exactly the same men seireitei had been trying to find but failing miserably.

"Byakuya? My, my it's been a long time, everything's been well I hope," Gins smile widens as he looks towards the two shocked men before turning back to Grimmjow "Now what's this I've heard about the berry-head? It must be serious if you're willing to have him pissed at you for getting into contact with us," Gins face became serious as he finished his sentence and sat down on a free seat.

"He's going to kill me when he finds out but first we have to find him. Those two say he got taken by a group they were investigating recently, have a look at this, talk to them and I'll get things set for a little trip to welcome some new friend to hell," Grimmjow threw the small piece of paper he had scrunched up in his hand to shinji and nodded at the tall man in acknowledgment "Nnoitra I assume you still have sexta right?"

" it's in the car as is Pantera like always, im glad you're finally taking them back Pantera is hell to keep clean how the hell'd ya do it?" the tall man , Nnoitra, threw the car keys Grimmjow as he passed him and walked out the door.

"What the hell? We can't tell you anything this is a private matter only to be discussed within seireitei we can't tell you any information not even if you are ex-visoreds!" Renji was the first to protest as Shinji requested information on the situation, he didn't trust Grimmjow and they were only telling him this much because Ichigo had requested should anything happen to him.

"I would advise you to start giving us information Fuku taichou Renji, ya see we all have a connection to the berry and although he would never request anything of us that would place anyone in danger, none of us will allow him to be hurt. Should you stand in the way of us protecting him I should warn you it won't turn out well!" Shinji spat at the red-head as Gin opened the case he had brought with him, revealing an expensive looking laptop.

"Look either you tell us everything you know about the situation or I will just hack your network simple as. It would be easier if you just told us then you won't have to face Grimmjows wrath at least," Gin opened the laptop as Grimmjow walked back in with a lethal looking silver gun with a gothic six running down the handle and a pure white sword attached to his hip.

"You think you can hack seireitei? Have you finally snapped Gin, it's impossible, the network is the most protected network on this side of the world!" Byakuya gave gin an unbelieving look only to be face to face with one of the man's unnaturally large smiles.

"My dear Byakuya who do you think created that protection? The answer to that would be me! Now do tell us what you know I don't like wasting my time," Gin glance towards his watch to add emphasis on the fact. Byakuya stood assessing the situation for a few minutes before simply nodding and started to explain everything they knew about the group. After only 30 minutes they had been told everything that seireitei knew.

"It's Aizen, isn't it" Grimmjow growled the name out as he place Pantera on the table and loaded ammo into Sexta.

"Sounds like it, seems we didn't warn him off enough last time. We could have done a more thorough job of it if Berry-head didn't ground you! It seems this time he's going all out'" Shinji giggled as Grimmjow growled at him, he hadn't been grounded Ichigo had just told him not to involve himself in those situations or they wouldn't be having any sex… like ever… and Ichigo always followed through with his threats.

"Shut up Shinji, we know where Aizen is then now we just have to go there and get Ichigo back. Come on what are you waiting for?" Grimmjow grabbed the white sword of the table and walked out of the door followed by his five guests "Byakuya you two can go now. We can handle this,"

"What? You think we are going to let you go on your own? We're ichigos friends too ya know and we can handle ourselves!" Renji growled as he continued to follow Grimmjow to his car, Byakuya stood behind him he was checking the ammo in his gun, people in his department never went anywhere without a weapon.

"Yeah and I don't want to be the one that has to face ichigos fury when he realises I let you put yourselves in danger for him, so you can ju-" Grimmjow began explain but was quickly cut off by the glare that was sent his way by the black haired man behind Renji, Byakuya never showed much emotion so this show of anger made the blue haired man sigh and accept the fact he wasn't going to win this argument "God dammit! Fine but you will have to go with Gin then in his car and I will take Shinji and Nnoitra in mine, be there in no more than twenty otherwise we'll go in without ya's" and with that he motioned to Shinji and Nnoitra and climbed into the car, speeding off when shinji closed his door.

"We'll come on then if ya coming get in the car, Grimmjow never was a patient one," Gin sighed as he climbed into the car, waiting for his two passengers then sped off in the same direction as Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow what do we know?" Gin eyed the huge warehouse that stood before them with great disdain, the ugly white building had been owned by a major company before Aizen had used under the table methods to get his hands on it, it was the perfect hideout and very difficult to navigate if you didn't know it. Lucky for them Aizen had chosen the same hideout as before so shinji, Nnoitra and Gin knew the layout perfectly and Grimmjow could navigate anywhere with his animalistic senses.

"They have two patrols around the outskirts and at least 20 people within the main entrance, I suggest using the back entrance there's less people and its closer to the holding cells where Ichi is likely to be." Grimmjow pointed towards a small door where two people stood guard.

"How do you know all this? We've been keeping an eye on Aizen and we didn't even know he had been released from prison let alone managed to make it so close to seireitei" Byakuya looked towards the building as he questioned the group, surely they would have known such valuable knowledge before a group of renegades like these.

"There's a rat in your work place, it's been planted there for a while and it's very high in the system. That person has been covering Aizen for years but you didn't notice because Aizen didn't attack the public he only wants seireitei destroyed then he will have free reign of his actions. That's why we left, we gave Aizen a warning last time and he seemed to have took it for a while at least but apparently it wasn't good enough." Shinji laughed at Renjis face when he understood what that meant, the perfect system they were all so proud of was flawed and majorly flawed at that.

"Come on lets go, now's the best time," Nnoitra grabbed his gun as he and Grimmjow advanced towards the door to the warehouse, gin shot thee two guards with amazing accuracy before they could even see the men's faces.

"Wow now I remember why you advances to Visored, remind me never to piss you off!" Renji tapped gin on the back as he they carried on towards the entrance, shinji had already hidden the bodies in a small ditch as the opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'll go to get Ichigo with Renji, Shinji take everyone else and take Aizen out … in fact leave him alive I want to deal with him, I'll teach him what happens should he touch my shit!" Grimmjow growled as he headed in the direction of a grey door, Renji following quickly behind him after permission from Byakuya. Renji slammed into a solid back as Grimmjow came to a sudden halt his ears twitched in an almost cat like manner as he swung around, a deep rumbling emitting from his throat as a pain filled screech filled the air, everyone recognized the sound immediately.

"Ichi! Dammit that fuckers going to die!" Grimmjow sprinted towards the origin of the sound the others struggling to keep up as they dispatched any surprised guards that had been shocked by the blue haired man that was racing through the hallways.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow screamed as he entered the final room. He was meet with a disturbing sight, Ichigo was stood, barley, gripping his side where a vicious slash allowed blood to leak down his stomach, down his legs and created a pool of the red substance under his feet, while a tall brown haired man looked down upon the injured man, a long blood covered sword was held at his side, the blood dripped slowly and silently to the floor as a smile crept upon the man's face.

Ichigos legs finally gave up no longer able to support his blood soaked body as Grimmjow rushed to prevent the orange headed boy crashing to the ground. Looking up in surprise Ichigo let a small smile take over his face as he saw the blue hair he had loved ever since the first time he had meet the outrageous male, before darkness enveloped his sight and he slumped ,unconscious, into the bigger males arms.

"BYAKUYA HURRY THE FUCK UP AND HELP HIM!" Grimmjow slowly removed his shirt and held it against the open wound as gin and the others ran into the room, faces fell in anger and worry when they saw their fallen friend. Byakuya gently removed Ichigo from Grimmjows arms and began to help Ichigo as Grimmjow grabbed Pantera and Sexta from his waist.

"My, Gin it's been a while I do hope you're not here to give me another warning but I suppose as you have those seireitei dogs with you that is the case," The brown haired man gave a slight nod and the room was flooded with dark figures each pointing a weapon at the group "I hoped we could go unnoticed for a bit longer but I suppose I do have to pay you back for last time don't I"

" Oh Aizen you should have stayed away, hehehehe if you think this amount of people can take down even one of us you are sorely mistaken, though it has been a while since Shinsō tasted blood," Gin laughed manically as he, shinji and Nnoitra lunged forward, faster than Aizen had thought humanly possible, and soon had destroyed his entire group.

"Not fucking possible! You were outcastes from seireitei because neither of you had skill in weapons how the hell can you swing a sword so well!" Aizen backed towards the wall his sword posed ready to fight as he watched the last of his fighters fall from Gins blade.

"So Tousen was really your informant then? We had Ichigo feed him information so that we could be sure it was him, glad it worked though it's pretty pointless now. There's no chance of you getting a trial, you're as good as dead." Gin smirked as Grimmjow stepped away from Ichigo giving Renji his car keys as Byakuya whispered to Grimmjow before lifting the unconscious male gently and walking through the door they had just arrived through.

"Gin move, the time for talking has long since passed; I want to see his eyes to grow dull, I want to watch his body contort in pain as I drive Pantera through his black heart." Grimmjows eyes glowed with a deadly light as he approached Aizen, his gun back in his belt while his sword glinted dangerously in his hand thirsty for the man's blood.

Aizen raised his sword as the blue haired male rushed towards the man, grunting in effort as their swords clashed together, light sprays of blood coating the blades as the swept through the air in their deadly dance. This was just a game to Grimmjow, his laughter hollow as he landed hit upon hit on his opponent, determined to cause him as much pain as the bastard had caused to his Ichigo. Grimmjow allowed his sword to hit vital parts of Aizens body but the cuts were only just deep enough to cause the man pain, he was going to keep the man alive and in as much pain as he could before he finally ended the rat's worthless existence. He would make it so that even his own mother wouldn't be able to recognize his body.

" Grimmjow stop playing about, think about what Ichigo would say, you know what he does to Shiro when he plays with his food" Grimmjow growled at the disturbance to his game but paled as Gins words sunk into his brain, he had broken his promise to not get involved in his violent history again but he had done it to save Ichigo so he hoped that Ichigo wouldn't mind it too much however he knew how much Ichigo hated his sadistic streak, god knows what would happen to Grimmjow if Ichigo found out just how long it took for Aizen to die … it would probably result in no sex… like no sex AT ALL and that wasn't something Grimmjow wanted to risk.

Grimmjow kicked the injured man to the floor grinning at the sickening thud that resounded through the room "This is for Ichigo, you should have listened to Gin the first time round then maybe you would have lived longer motherfucker," He growled into the semi-conscious man's ear as he plunged his sword directly into the brown haired man's heart and watched with a satisfied grin on his face as Aizens eyes became dull and his blood seep onto the stone floor below his cooling body.

"Come on lets go see Ichigo," Grimmjow accepted the hand that was offered to him he followed Gin to his car, climbing in the back as they drove off to Seireitei's private hospital on the outskirts of the city, where Byakuya had told Grimmjow he would take his orange haired lover as he had threw Renji the keys to his car.

Two weeks later

Grimmjow hadn't left Ichigos side for more than a few hours every other day to go home, get a shower and more clothes before coming straight back to ichigos side as he patiently waited for him to wake up. When Ichigo had first arrived he had lost so much blood his body had already started to die but Ichigo had proven all the doctors, who believed he wouldn't make it through the first or second night, wrong. Ichigo was fighting and Grimmjow wasn't going to let him fight on his own, he would be there when Ichigo woke up, not IF he woke up like many of the doctors had said but WHEN because Ichigo would wake up or else Grimmjow would make the hospital his home and refuse to leave unless Ichigo was leaving with him.

So Grimmjow stayed in the hospital. Most of the time he sat on the chair next to Ichigos bed, he slept in the same chair although he didn't sleep for long, waking up regularly so that if Ichigo did wake up he would be there for him… and Grimmjow was there for Ichigo when he woke up.

"G-g-g-grim?" Grimmjows head snapped up and a huge grin began to eat his face as his blue eyes connected with sleepy chocolate ones, he lunged forward wrapping his arms around the startled male before sealing his lips against ichigos in a deep and loving kiss, he had not forgotten ichigos taste but heat flooded through his body as he was reminded how sweet Ichigo was.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Thank god you're awake, they said you might not wake up but I knew you wouldn't leave me, I knew it. Never leave me again, please don't put me through that again!" Grimmjow drowned Ichigo in kisses before the orange haired male pulled away his cheeks red as someone cleared their throat behind Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smirked as he turned to face the people who had interrupted them, laughing as he saw ichigos twin sisters standing awkwardly in front of ichigos father and Kisuke, all of who had a pale red glow to their cheeks as the twins ran to hug their brother. Ichigos face was a brilliant shade of red obviously embarrassed that his family had caught him in the middle of a heated making out session with Grimmjow. Grimmjow sent a humoured smile to Ichigo only to receive an annoyed scowl from his lover, yep Ichigo was on the road to a fast recovery.

Later that night Ichigo was curled up in the hospital bed talking quietly to his blue haired lover, ichigos voice had got considerably better after being forced to drink litre after litre of a purple liquid given to him by a pink haired doctor, Szayel or something, that Grimmjow would have called crazy if not for the fact that the liquid had worked wonders for Ichigo and he could now hold a short conversation with his visitors.

"So you're not as invincible as we once thought then Ichi," Grimmjow teased only to receive a light punch to his arm.

"Never said I was invincible, just said there was only one person able to defeat me," Ichigo yawned as Grimmjow laughed lightly before placing a kiss on ichigos lips.

"Guess Aizen was that person then," Grimmjow winced as he said the name glancing towards Ichigo hoping that the name didn't affect him.

Luckily Ichigo just smirked and laughed as he said "Guessed wrong then Grimm, Aizen could hurt me physically but those wounds will always heal, there's only one person in this world that could hurt me in a way that I would actually feel,"

"Who could hurt you in any other way than physically? That's the only way you can get hurt" Grimmjow threw a confused look at his lover, he couldn't imagine any other way to be hurt that by a blade, gun or fist.

"Only one person can hurt you and leave a scar that will never heal, grimm Everyone has that one person that can hurt them without even raising their hand, only one person can destroy your heart, your life, as easily as they can fix it simply because they are the only one who can touch your heart in a way no-one else can" Ichigo laughed softly as Grimmjow scowl deepened, trying to figure out who could hurt his Ichigo without even raising his hand "Only one Grimm and for me that person is you." And with that he fell back to sleep after an exhausting day.


End file.
